


That Tiny Little Scar

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just them loving each other, Karedevil Week, No Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Matt and Karen had talked about each of the scars they had, except that little one between his neck and his collarbone Why was Matt so reluctant to tell her about it? What was he trying to hide?





	That Tiny Little Scar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDidTheyKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/gifts).



Two weeks and five days. That’s what it took her to notice that tiny little scar between his neck and his collarbone. It had managed to go unnoticed, surrounded by others that were much bigger and scarier.

Some months ago he had made the decision of hiding them all from her. He was too afraid to let her see how his body had turned into a living map that reflected the dangers of the city.

But the first night they spent together after their second first kiss, they had gone through all of them. And she kissed every single one of his scars as dedicatedly as he kissed hers.

Nineteen days. And there it was. Another link to a past she intended to know by heart.

“How come you didn’t tell me about this scar?” She asked, lying in bed next to him.

He moved his head to her and, as he felt her hand approaching, trying to touch it, he turned around and left the bed.

“I’m going to get some water. Do you want some?” He asked her.

“Is that the best you can do to get out of this one?” Her voice showed that stubbornness he was so in love with.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He answered knowing there was no way to stop her.

She was about to discover what he had managed to hide for almost three weeks. As if he could beat Karen Page.

“I’m sure you can do better than that, Matt.” She insisted laughing.

He hid his smile drinking a sip of water.

“I think I got a small cut the night you and the others were kidnapped.” He explained on his way back to the bedroom.

“If you’re trying to make me feel guilty to avoid the subject, it’s not gonna happen.”

He laughed and shook his head as he sat on the bed.

“Now, it’s just– It’s hard to tell sometimes.” He said. “Especially when it doesn’t need stitches.”

He lay on the bed, facing her. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

He took a deep breath and left his hand on the back of her head. And then he kissed her. A sweet long kiss. Nothing too passionate, just his lips moving slowly against hers. And a little moan. He was aware of how she trembled every time he moaned. Of course, he was aware.

And she knew he was determined to use every possible trick to keep his secret. So she let her body tremble, she moved on top of him and deepened the kiss. Then, she slowly moved her hand to try to touch the forbidden scar.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her and broke the kiss with a sonorous laugh.

“Please, don’t. I–” He knew he had lost. There was nothing he could do, but giggle. And he couldn’t seem to stop.

“What’s going on? Why can’t I–?” She asked incredulously.

In a last attempt to learn the truth, she moved her head towards the scar to kiss it, but even if Karen was the most stubborn person he had ever met, he was Daredevil. And despite the state he was in, he managed to turn her around and straddle her, holding her hands over her head.

He was laughing harder than she had ever seen him laugh. There were even tears in his eyes.

“Oh! You’re ticklish, right? Is that it?” She asked laughing.

The only thing he could do was nod.

“I haven’t even touched the scar and look at you.” She was now laughing as hard as he was.

He let go of her hands and lay next to her trying to get his breath back.

She turned around to hug him but he got tense again so she started laughing. And so did he, until he was the one hugging and kissing her. It took them a while to recover.

“I’d never seen you laughing like that before. I like it.” She said, and moved a hand towards his neck but he grabbed it again.

“Oh, no. Don’t you think I’m letting you go anywhere near there any time soon.” He warned her.

“I can’t believe I’ve discovered the weakness of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Well, one of them. It’s not the only one.” He told her using a lower voice. “You’re the biggest one.”

“Are you getting romantic to find a respite?” She asked smiling.

“No. I’d rather lose and hear you laugh like that again.” He whispered and she closed her eyes only to open them again to look at him with the cutest smile.

“Good." She said as she used her thumb to start caressing his cheek, then his upper lip and finally his lower lip, to which she dedicated her full attention for a few seconds. 

“Not tonight, though." She added unable to stop looking at those lips. "I think I prefer what you were doing when you were trying to distract me.” 

“This?” He asked before he moved closer to kiss her.

“Hmm” She said interrupting his kiss to caress his face again and to have a better look at him.

“But I still remember your adorable infectious giggle so–” She stopped herself to kiss him. “I may need a bigger distraction, you know?”

He laughed and nodded.

“I’ll see what I can do” He said kissing her lips, her neck, her belly and then her inner thighs.

“I’m sure that’ll work for a while” was all she managed to say and she felt his satisfying grin against her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for this prompt, littledidtheyknow. And just so you know, your giggle is as adorable and infectious as his.


End file.
